Onna-bugeisha
by Butterflyhater
Summary: In the future technology is in everyone's daily life. Femkanda a cop find herself getting mix in with a rebellion group called black order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

Chapter 1: Rebellion

The chair was uncomfortable, all the picture on the wall had people with big smiling faces, and every now and than a man or a woman would peep at me from the corner of there eyes and blush. These are the reason I hate the doctors office.

"Miss Kanda." A humanoid robot nurse called; it was a female version. Standing up I walk over to the desk were she sat behind a glass wall.

When a light flash threw the glass I knew I was being identified. "You may go in Miss Kanda." The nurse bot said; as the door to my left open.

Walking in a human doctor greeted me "We have already prepare a room for us to use Miss Kanda follow me please." I rolled my eyes as I follow him; I have to visit the doctor's twice a mouth. After 6 year of coming here, having the same doctor every time, and going to the same room; you'll think the Doctor would be tired of saying the same thing even if it only twice a month.

The room was small and at the far corner of the building. Walking in I sat down in the usual uncomfortable seat next to the small table that held 2 injections. One injection ready to suck a little blood out of me for testing; the other ready to inject me with its fluids at any moment.

The procedure was quick and silent once it was done, a nurse bot came in and use nanotechnology to heal my small puncher wound. Then the bot guide me out of the doctor's office.

Standing outside now my PTU ( Personal Technology Unit) glow calling a taxis for me. Ever human was given a PTU. PTU come in different shapes and sizes, what ever is compatible for it master. Mines was a bracelet, but they can be necklaces, earring, hats, shoes, and etc. A PTU only works for it own and doesn't change owner.

PTU were our identification, our money, and pretty much our life line. You couldn't live without one. PTU read our emotions, could tell if you were health or not. And could even turn into a weapon if you had that setting, which is giving by the government.

A taxi pull up in front of me a minute later, it float a foot off the ground, and almost look like a ball with 4 car doors. Sliding into the back seat, I turn to face the driver. The driver was a robot like all taxi drivers are these day. "24,76Boi Drive." I said before sitting back, my PTU glow a yellow color notifying me that the ride was being pay for now.

Noah City one of the most advance cities in the world. Rumor has it that just living here make you an advancer spices. I actually laugh when I first heard that.

To said I live on the bad side of town would be a little bit of an over statement, because I been on the bad side of town and it makes were I live look like haven.

Getting out of the taxi I stood in front of my apartment building. It only had 56 floors, which was consider a small building in this city, were almost everything was built up.

Walking inside the building I ignore everyone who was in the lobby, walking straight to the elevator. I was so close on being the only person inside, but a guy slide in right before the door close.

"Hey Kanda, it so nice to see you on such a wonderful day." The man said, he was one on the few guys who dare to hit on me, even when I glared. "So there this party and…" The elevator door open on my floor and I flew out before I could here another word from that man.

When I got to apartment 2157, I waited a second for my door to identified me from my PTU. Since this building was old many things go a lot slower, but thank god that the elevator may be out of date but the still run as fast.

Walking into my room; Blue was waiting for me "Welcome home Master." Blue said floating his way closer to me. Blue was the only robot I like. He wasn't a humanoid, and he was out of date but I like him. Blue look like 2 Blue ovals stack on top of each other, and the 2 ovals could separate as well, and you only know which ones the head by 2 black dots for eyes and a thin glowing line for a mouth. "There is soba on the kitchen counter for you Master, it hot and ready."

Entering my kitchen I grab the bowl of soba and sat at my small table. "Master, Chief called and wants you to meet him in his office." Blue said. I drop my chop sticks and moan. It was my day off and that old man wants me to go to work. "Master it may be important, you should go." Blue was right, and it suck that he was connect to my PTU so could read my emotions to.

"Find I'll go." I said carrying my bowl of soba, and grabbing my jacket. Then exiting my apartment leaving Blue once again.

I had to wait a little longer for a taxi to pick up this time, and from here to the police station would cost more then here to the doctor office. I got in quickly once the taxi arrived.

The police station had only a few human worker, dogs, and a bunch of police bots. Walking into the chief office I here the system announce my presents.

"What do you want Tiedoll." I said crossing my arm at the chief who was drawing a picture of some open field.

"Nothing much I just wanted to see my lovely daughter." I wanted to strangle him.

"I'm not your daughter and it also my day off, if you wanted to see me, you have enough picture for that." I said sitting down on the chair in front of Tiedolls desk.

I was 21 year old, Japanese woman; I had better thing to do then visit some old man. "Well while I'm here is there any Jobs I can do.

"There always work you workaholic." Tiedoll said… like it was my fault I work so much, when he's the one who called me down here. "Well there been rumor that something bad is going down out west; take some bots and they'll lead you there." Tiedoll said.

I put down my bowl of finish soba on his desk and walk out of his offices. "2115 and 3243 lets go." I said walking out the door and heading towards the roof were the cop cars were.

I arrive first sliding into the passenger seat I got comfortable before taking a nap.

"Miss Kanda, awake we have arrive at our destination." I hate being waken up but learn long ago that there no point in yelling at a robot.

So dragging myself out of the car I found myself out of the city limits, standing in front of a abandon factor. Figures what's a crime with out a classic.

Taking off my PTU, it turn itself into a gun, because as a cop I have that setting. I prefer a katana, but they didn't make those setting for cops.

Walking into the factor the 2 bots on either side of me; I felt like I ways going to walk into something big.

How wrong I was, I search the whole building in 6 hours; the sun was setting and I was piss. I even sent the bots away so I won't shoot them in anger.

So now walking by myself I realize how hungry I was, and that only made me more angrier. But I was shock when I tripped, that I forgot about my anger and my hungrier.

Out of curiosity I slide my hand across the floor, next to were I had tripped. When my hand hit something it had sunk into the floor.

It was a hidden safe under the floor, sitting up I lift the lid finding a bunch of paper and a tablet. I wasn't shock to find them most low criminal use old technology or paper to plan there crimes.

Taking the items out I began to flip threw the papers first. The paper talk about these weapons called akumas.

The most interesting thing about them is how they are create. Create by the mourning's by the people who lost there loved ones; they then make a contract with someone called the Earl to bring there lost one back to life. So the bring the love one back but its soul is now trap in a mechanical Skeleton; then the skeleton kill the person who summon them and use there body's as a disguises.

I felt sick, but looking at the next pieces if paper; which made me even sicker. They had records of thousands of akumas. It tells us who they were and who's body they use as a disguises. I threw down the papers and turn my attention to the tablet. It was 7 inches, and made from really old technology.

It still work and it was easy to hack into. I found similar information that was on the papers in the tablet, but it was still different. Instead of having to use a dead body as a disguise, they are now disguise as our daily helping machines.

The worse part is that these weapons had levels which makes them stronger, to get to a higher level it had to kill tons of people, more people for each level. The highest level recorded here was a level 4.

I grab the paper and tablet in my hand, we didn't know who was planning this or if it was real, but still this could really be bad for humanity.

Wrapping them in my jacket, I got up off the ground. When I did I spotted a robot walking towards me. My PTU began to blink red for danger is near.

When the cop bot got closer to me I thought it was going to hold up it arm and shoot instead, it blew up like a balloon.

Remembering the picture of each akuma I realize this one was a level 1, and as another cop bot came into the seen he also turn into a akuma.

I shot at them instantly, but it didn't work they just came at me. So I decide to run. They're were 46 easy exits out of this place, but I was going towards none of them. The only escape I will have was a window that 24 feet above ground.

When I saw the window up ahead, relief went threw me. When I got close enough I jump hoping to god I made it. But a akuma shot a missal at as I jump shooting me higher. Which was the height I needed to be at. I hit the ledge of the window. But when the akuma shot at me again I drop.

A white arm was holding me up. The arm was connect with a body wearing all black and gloves. Looking up at a face which look back down at me. It was a male who had white hair and a scar over his left blueish, silverish eye. Both eyes were that color.

He pulled me on the ledge of the window with him, were I found I was 4 inches taller then him. "Aren't we going to escape." I said looking at the akuma ready to fire.

"Of course." he said grabbing me by waist and jumping down to the ground towards the akuma. I could have scream. As he landed on the ground he let me go, I fell to my knees and watch him pull out his left arm that had turn into a sword. He swung at the 2 akuma which was destroy completely in a few seconds.

"Let go Kanda, the akuma that were behind me aren't nice enough to take there time in jumping threw a window." Allen said grabbing my arm an dragging me to who know were.

"Who are you? How do you know about akuma when I just learn about it? How do you know my…"

"Question will be answer once we arrive at the safe house." Allen said continuing to run. I pull my arm always from his. He didn't seem to care. Most knew people I meet usually stare at me and tell me how beautiful I am.

"Oh here." The boy said handing me a katana case. "If it chooses you it your." we continue to run threw the abandoning factor.

I did notice when we began to go underground. We had all of sudden enter a secret passage, were it was dark and narrow. "We going into the sewer?"

The younger boy laughed "I wouldn't take a lady threw the sewers; they're more horrible then some can imagine."

"Che, dramatic Beansprouted." I mumble.

"It Allen." Beansprout said calmly.

"Che."

I open the case as we ran threw the tunnels Allen seem to be annoying all things. Dropping the case as we ran I held onto a sheathed Katana.

All of a sudden the Beansprout grab me around the waist again, and I was lifted up into the air. "LET ME GO!" I growled, Allen let me go once his feet touch the ground. We were on a roof of a small building. Going to the edge the people on the ground looked smaller then ants.

"Be prepare." Allen said looking at his watch and then back up to the sky. The taller building next to this one, block the moon from sight. When I look back at Allen I was shock when his left eye began to acted weird.

The white hair boy then look towards me, "Akuma to your left." Allen said calmly. I look behind me a level 1 akuma was coming at me fast, and had shot missal at me as well. I unsheathed the katana, the sword shine in this starless world. I instantly cut the missal. I was shock to find I was unhurt when I heard the explosion on either side of me.

Swinging the sword I slide my fingers cross it. "Mugen." I whisper. The akuma came at me and I cut it down destroying it.

Turning to see what Allen was doing, my relief in destroying the akuma went out the door. A huge golden ball with sharp teeth ate Allen in front of me. I turn back around finding the end of the roof and a bunch of akuma coming.

I wasn't able to look back when I fell into the creature mouth; at that time I felt true terror.

"Hello there." Allen said in a British accent. I was to shock to response.

Getting out of the monster call Timcanpy mouth, I felt beyond weak after I endured that long ride. I slide to floor. Allen stepped over me. He really piss me off, as well as his partner in crime.

Allen had walk over to a group of people I didn't notice earlier. The red head in the group came towards me as I watch the Asian girl hug Allen, and the Asian man getting anger about it.

"Hey I'm Lavi." The red head boy said, he wore an eye patch, and a green bandana on his forehead. The bandana glow letting me know it was his PTU. "It nice to see another hot girl here since some." he quoted his finger "Can't be touch."

"Leave me alone you idiot rabbit." I growled, he seem like he was only going to become a pointless annoyance in my life.

"That mean." The Asian girl had said coming towards me. Allen had left. "My names Lenalee, and this is my brother Komui." she said pointing at the Asian man. "I hope we can be great friends."

I couldn't said anything that would make her give up this hope. She was the type of person that was hard to be mean to.

"Che." I said, I had already sat up from talking to the rabbit. But now I stood up. I was the tallest in the room, but only by a little.

I look around the room, sensing my curious Komui began "Welcome to Black Order, we are a Rebellion against the Government Know as the Noahs."

The Noahs is the government for Noah City, which is a country of it own. Our government is known as one of the strangest in the world, since the Noahs are a family. With 13 groups in the family each Leader of the group has a seat in the counsel.

But from what Komui is saying is that the Noahs built this city as an a experiment testing grounds for there new akuma. This was so hard to believe.

Komui also told me that the Noahs wanted to destroy me for the knowledge I have, even though I drop the papers and tablet back at the abandon factor. And since I still had a hard time believing; I now sat in Tiedoll office and glare at him.

Tiedoll was apparently 1 of the General of this rebellion group. His office was different then it was in his chief offices; this one was bigger and had a lot more painting in here.

And here was were he explain to me about everything. He had accidentally mess up his stuff from the rebellion and his stuff from work. In in fear for my life he seen Allen to come help me.

I was extremely piss. Were Mugen had ended up on some peoples necks.

This is my longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story

Thank for reading J


	2. Chapter 2: Things

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

To: LitlleMissy, Kanda hasn't really join the black order yet, it just that she knows it safer and easier to take down her enemy if she there.

Chapter 2: Things

Allen POV: before meeting Kanda

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling with Tim on my nose, when a loud knock came at my door. Swinging my leg off the bed I open my door. The door slide open easily. Lenalee and Lavi stood outside my door in a lost of breath.

"Allen are you busy." Lenalee said catching her breath. I shook my head letting the 2 in my room, they gladly walk in my room and made themselves at home. "Tiedoll has a message for." Lavi said laying flat on my bed; while Lenalee sat next to him.

Lenalee then took off 1 of her bows that held her pink tail. Holding it flat in her hand, a hologram appear of the older general. His face was line with worry.

"Good afternoon good Allen, I have a quick mission for you." Tiedoll said, I felt like he was half lying. "My beloved daughter Kanda, was accidentally sent to one of the mission in Black order."

"I accept." I said quickly, I then grab my jacket, and walk out of the room with Tim following, after Tiedoll told me the address. I wasn't planning on doing anything today anyway. As I walk down the halls of our secret base I could here Lavi complaining about meeting a hot girl. I rolled my eyes.

When I got outside on the platform I toke a deep breath in. the Black Order secret was a flying city that hover high above Noah city; hidden by an invisible force field, that also keep us alive. We were practical in space.

I rubbed my foot across the ground to check the friction. Then I began to run, and with out stopping I jump off the platform that connect to the hovering city, then falling threw the force fill, and the clouds. After I broke threw the clouds I saw Noah's city lights bright up the night, and the fact that I was speeding toward them at a increasing rate.

When I began to fall between building I couldn't held but laugh. Tim who was falling with me suddenly became huge and broke my fall before I was 828 meters from the ground. I laugh again at how soft Tim was.

Tim then flew us to the place we would find Tiedoll Beloved.

It was a beaten down old factor, that was surround by akumas. So instead of walking threw the door I decide to take a window. I still ended up being chase by akumas. I sent Tim away so he'll be our escape rout back to Black Order.

I found a suitable window that I could easily get to so I chose that one to get inside. I was shock to see a Asian woman jumping towards the exact window that I had just jump threw. I could tell right away she wouldn't make it, and seeing the akumas behind her I guess she was Tiedoll's beloved.

So when she came close enough, which was when she hit the window ledge I grab her arm and lift her up beside me. She was tall but beautiful, and held a strong presences.

I look behind myself seeing a lot akuma, and looking towards the direction the girl came from I decide the better choice.

In Less then 8 minutes being with the female I decide I didn't like, so when I saw her face when Tim pick us up, I was filled with glee.

Getting back to the order I ditch the girl, and went to eat. Though Tim try to steal most of the god loving food that Jerry made for me.

"Hey Allen, Komui wants you in his office." I automatically frown, I knew whatever he ask me I wouldn't like. But I got up, bring my food with me.

I didn't even knock on Komui door when he told me to enter. The smile on his face that seem to light up made me sick.

"I have a mission for you Allen." Komui said nicely. I had a terrible feeling. 'I would like you to convince Kanda to join us." Komui said just as nicely.

"NO!"

"Allen we could always force you." I gulp, then I gave in. no matter how much I dislike Kanda, I was just convincing her. I thought to myself as I frowning at myself.

Kanda POV.

I sat on a bed in a little room that they gave me, still piss off. Tiedoll had offer me to join there little rebellion, I had rudely declined, I was not going to join a rebellion that didn't have enough proof show me.

But I decide to stay here, something was after me, those akumas. I didn't know if all robots were akumas but I knew they were after me and they wanted me dead.

When some one knock on the room door I ignore it, but the person decide to come in anyway. It was the girl Lenalee and the idiot Lavi.

"Hi Kanda…um my brother say since you do not want to join, would you still like to train on using the innocents." Lenalee said coming to sit next to me on the bed.

I was annoyed, and wanted to said no. But if they had a training room I loved to train. I had gotten really rusted over the years I had to use a gun.

"Che, fine." I said crossing my arms.

Lenalee smiled "Well Lavi will take you to the training room." Lenalee said jumping off my bed, and heading out my door.

"Well let go Yuu." The idiot rabbit said. I quickly grab Mugen that lay beside me.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

""Ok, Ok." Lavi said laughing. Then he walk out of my room following Lenalee. I followed behind him.

This hideout was shocking big. I followed Lavi for 5 minutes before stopping at a pair of doors.

"Well here you are… if you need anything I'm just a call away." Lavi said leaving me at the door.

I was glad to be rid of the idiot rabbit. Walking into the room the first thing I notices besides the sizes, was the white hair boy in one of the many big sections. The golden demon was with him.

The Beansprout had his shirt off; he look up at me when he notice I was walking toward him.

"Picking a fight." The Beannsprout said in a almost demonic voice.

"Maybe I am." I said tilting my head and unsheathing Mugen. Allen smile, grabbing his left arm. It quickly turn into a sword.

5 hours later I was down to my t-shirt and soak in sweat, while I laid on the ground. Looking at the Beansprout, not a drop of sweat had hit him. It absolutely piss me off. I knew I was out of shape, but there no was in hell some skinny kid could just outstand me.

"I guess I won this round." Allen said tapping his chin, while squatted next to me.

"I'm not done yet." I growled as I stood up. The boy then put his hand on my shoulder and I seem to slam back to the ground.

I look up at him seeing a fake smile. "Your down Kanda… so how about you go on a date with me." Allen said flashing the same fake smile.

I blushed.

Thank you for readingJ


End file.
